Why do I love you?
by nskie01
Summary: Summary: Last night while my hubby was sleeping I was faced with this one disturbing question. I decided I need to figure this as soon as possible. WHY DO I LOVE GRAY FULLBUSTER? A little dedication written by Lucy Heartfilia-Fullbuster to her new husband on their wedding day.


**Summary:** Last night while my hubby was sleeping I was faced with this one disturbing question. I decided I need to figure this as soon as possible. WHY DO I LOVE GRAY FULLBUSTER? A little dedication written by Lucy Heartfilia-Fullbuster to her new husband on their wedding day.

 **Wedding day**

It was such a lovely day in Magnolia. The calmness of the morning is agreeing with her. This is a day fit to celebrate, she thought.

A loud bang was then heard as the door to their bedroom was knocked out by her energetic friend.

"Lucy! Popsicle! You gotta get your ass up now!"

So much for the calm morning, she silently scowled.

"Natsu, calm down"

"No. You need to hurry now. Today's your wedding day. Aren't you excited?!"

She blinked and smiled. She never thought his stupid friend would understand the meaning of this day..

"You should finish this stupid wedding quickly so we can proceed to the reception hall. The food's waiting for me, you know"

And off the tick mark on her. So that's what he's excited about.

"What are you calling stupid, stupid?" Gray exclaimed now wide awake.

"You and your wedding! Why can't we just go ahead and eat the food?!"

And she knew mornings with these two will never be near calm.

The wedding was spectacular. It was magical for both Lucy and Gray. They are very happy with the guild, their family celebrating it with them. She has so much happiness, she felt her heart will outburst.

They had the reception at the guild, where else. They were in the middle of celebrating. Lucy looked around and found her husband happily chatting with Lyon. She could not help but be in awe while staring at her man's face. He was happy and she was abandoned of words to describe how she feels. She was brought to the memories of last night. An idea popped into her head and she called out Happy.

After giving instructions, the blue cat flew. Gray gave her a curious look and she just winked and giggled which he returned with a knowing smirk. _She was up to something_ , he thought. Somehow, this made him uneasy but decided to shrug it off as she watched Lucy approaching Mira.

"Lucy, that is so sweet. Okay, I'll prepare the stage for you" Mira exclaimed.

"Thanks Mira"

When Happy returned, he handed Lucy a notebook. _What does she want with her journal at this time_ , he wondered. She then saw Lucy going to the stage and his curiousity is at its peak. _What are you up to wife?_

"Hi minna! Our lovely bride Lucy has something to share with us so please listen up" Mira announced.

"Thank you Mira. Hi! I would to thank everyone for attending and celebrating with us. This means so much to me and Gray. So, since this is day is about us, I would like to share my thoughts of my new husband with all of you. I am always pestered with one question and I am wondering if you could help me figure the answer. Last night while my hubby" A grunt was heard from Gray at the grimace of the new nickname Lucy got for him. Lucy gave her a very lovely smile. A smile that tells him to suck it up and shut up.

"As I was saying, last night while my hubby was sleeping I was faced with this one disturbing question. I decided I need to figure this as soon as possible. WHY DO I LOVE GRAY FULLBUSTER?"

Men snickered as they fight back laughers. Women smiled. Gray could only gape at her. _Really? You don't know? After everything? Heck their wedding happened just a while ago_ , his brows deep in thought. But Lucy knew he does not have any intention to stop her.

"So I wrote the possible answers and my thoughts towards them. Here we go"

"Each time I look at you, I always wonder. How did this happen? What could be the main reason that you are here with me? Why did I choose you?

It was definitely not a love at first sight. Who in their right mind will fall for a naked guy asking a girl for her underwear on the very first day they met? No one"

"I told yah Luce, he's a pervert" Natsu chimed in.

"What did you say flamebrain?!"

"Quiet you two. I'm listening. Go on Lucy" Erza sat there with her eyes closed. Gray sighed and looked around and was surprised that everyone is already engrossed with Lucy's bedtime story.

Lucy continued, "I have no words for your annoying habit. It amazed me that I never get a sore throat for always screeching whenever you strip out of nowhere. Sometimes, I'd like to agree with Natsu on you being pervert but I know you really hate that word"

Natsu grinned at Gray and the latter could only look on the other side.

"Well, we do agree on a lot of things. Despite the craziest situations we've been in with the team, there are always things that I couldn't help but voice out my idea and surprisingly you share the same sentiments. I really like the idea that our minds are thinking alike. But I doubt this is the reason why we'll be having this day"

 _Shit! This is gonna be a long day_ , Gray inwardly curse.

"You are so stupid with stupid urge to be on stupid brawls with your stupid firebreath friend. Do you really enjoy the company of Natsu that much that you can't live a day without each other? That every little thing is worth fighting? I know that is your one hell of a weird way to show your affection towards each other. And I love that you care about him and the others as much as I care about them as well"

"Hey!" Natsu yelled in the background with the guild laughing and a frowning from Gray. This earned a giggle from Lucy. She cleared her throat and composed herself about to start reading again.

"Everyone will agree with me that you are so cold. Literally and figuratively. Those eyes are always droppy. Like they don't give a damn at anything. And somehow you have this cold aura that felt like you built cold walls around you" Everyone nodded.

"You tend to keep all your pain inside. I thought that was very rude of you because I thought you do not trust us" Lucy paused to give a soft look to Gray's eyes. And slowly her eyes went back to reading. "But I only understand this now. You never want us to worry. That you would rather break inside so that we all can have these cold walls to leaned on when we're out of strength. So that we can depend on you and feel okay. I wanted so much to make you feel the same way and I am very glad you let me get through your walls"

Lyon who was standing beside Gray gave him a small nudge. He looked at him, and Lyon gave him a proud smile.

"I can't deny that you are strong. You are really strong. Not just with your physical strength, but your magic as well. I can count all the times you've proven it. While everyone has their own strengths, what I admire about you is how strong your heart is. You've been through a lot since you were young. I could not imagine myself going through them without breaking apart"

Gray now has head lowered. He remembered everything and even though he had moved on, it somehow still hurts. "But you did. And because of that, I get to feel the power of your heart" Lyon gave him a soft pat and when he looked up, everyone is giving him a warm smile.

"Your heart is so strong" Lucy continued and Gray's eyes are now glued on her and she knew it. Without looking at her journal, she started again. "Your heart that has learned to live for your loved ones despite the very dark past. You heart that is so loyal to your comrades. Your heart that was able to find me. Your heart that always seeks my safety and my happiness without knowing that you are already my life and happiness. Your heart that loves me.

And on this day that you are here with me, looking me in the eyes and holding my hands while we braced ourselves with the unknown future, I can't help but feel overwhelmed and wonder all at the same time. I feel confident that everything will be fine with you beside me always.

Together. That is the promise we made and sealed today"

Gray smiled at her and she returned with a bright one. Both knew that they will do everything to fulfill that promise.

"But really why did I fall in love with you? I am still trying to figure it out", she mischievously ended her speech. With Gray rolling his eyes and tint of redness across his cheeks, he came to her. They met halfway as Lucy went down from the stage.

"I wonder why too", he whispered. An arm snaked on her waist and she shivered. She giggled and was about to say something but was hushed when a pair lips were already on hers.

"That's very sly of you, hubby" and she earned a scowl.

"I hope you don't keep me calling me that wifey" and he continued where he left off on her lips.

"Hey get a room will you?!" And everyone was laughing and continued celebrating this happy day.

In the middle of the dance floor:

"Gray?"

"Hm?"

"I'm just wondering"

"Of what?"

"Why you love me?"

"Should I write a whole journal about it too?"

"Maybe"

"Nah, that's not my thing that's yours"

"You really aren't sweet you know"

And he smirked. That very same smirk that sends her into frenzies. And he leaned in and whispered.

"I just love you. For all that you are"

 **A/N: This is just some random idea that I had. It's been a while since I have posted my first ever Graylu story and even though the results were not great, I am not really disappointed nor discouraged. I have so many ideas but I guess the writer in me is just nowhere to be found. I did not proofread this and was only written in a couple of hours so if you see any mistakes do let me know (hopefully in a positive way hehe).**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Please review . Til next time** **J**


End file.
